


Atomic Karate

by commonseapotato



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Atomic Karate, FOOD BAR, Gen, TWRPZine2018, this is dumb and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonseapotato/pseuds/commonseapotato
Summary: A surprise visitor on Ladyworld challenges Doctor Sung to an epic battle of Atomic Karate. Who will win??





	Atomic Karate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 2018 TWRPZine, Here in Ladyworld, and I had so much fun doing it. This fic is meant to be pure, cheesy, silly fun because that's what TWRP is to me. I hope you enjoy!

Phobos noticed Sung was an anxious mess the minute they stepped off the stage.

Admittedly, he hadn’t noticed it while they were performing; Sung was always a peppy little shit during their shows, constantly jumping around and running his words together when he spoke. Especially when they played in Ladyworld – Sung loved showing off for the ladies.

But tonight had been different. There was a certain… aura about him, something tense and on high alert. Like he was just _waiting_ for something to happen. Still, Phobos was too tired to question it as the four of them made their way back to their hotel from the venue. It had been a long, _long_ night, and Phobos was ready to collapse in bed and sleep until morning.

A sharp scraping sound abruptly snapped Phobos back to the present, just in time for him to jerk out of the way as a thin black object whizzed past his face and smashed into the wall behind him. He looked down, startled, staring at the broken vinyl record at his feet before another came flying out of the darkness, connecting solidly with the back of his helmet. Phobos stumbled, gripping the side of his head. He heard Meouch yelling something, and he looked up in time to see everyone turn, staring at the tall figure straight ahead.

Standing in front of them was the lanky figure of a man, clad in a leather jacket and a pair of bright red booty shorts, spinning a record idly in one gloved hand as he stared them down. He whipped off his aviator sunglasses with a smirk and pointed a finger at them.

Sleep, it seemed, would have to wait.

“Doctor Sung!” The man cried dramatically. Phobos turned his head to stare at Sung, who in turn smirked, taking a step forward. “I have come to challenge you!”

Sung puffed out his chest, all trace of anxiety gone as he planted his hands solidly on his hips. “And who dares to challenge me?” he asked with a flourish of his hand. Phobos shot a glance at Meouch, who was starting to look just as confused as he felt.

The man chuckled. “You, Doctor, can call me ZAKK.”

“Very well, ZAKK.” Sung said, grin growing wider. “What is this challenge you speak of?”

“I have come to challenge you to a battle, a match using the ancient art of _Atomic Karate_ , in exchange for the legendary…” ZAKK trailed off, pausing for dramatic effect, “ _FOOD BAR._ ”

Sung gasped, clutching a hand to his chest in a way that was downright theatrical, and this time Meouch caught Phobos’s exhausted, bewildered look.

“Uh, hey, Doc,” Meouch asked. “What the fuck is going on?”

Sung shushed him before clearing his throat, eyes still trained on ZAKK. “I accept your challenge, ZAKK,” he said, “and we shall spar at sunrise.”

ZAKK nodded. “Very well. I’ll see you then, Doctor Sung.” With that he disappeared into the shadows as quickly as he came, leaving the rest of the band more confused than ever.

________________

“Explain to me again why we’re out here this early,” Meouch grumbled. The four of them were standing on a deserted stretch of beach outside the hotel, the sun just barely peeking out over the horizon. He was glaring at Sung, who hadn’t explained himself in the slightest after their surprise encounter with ZAKK last night.

“You know I can’t say no to a challenge,” Sung answered cryptically, stretching in various karate poses.

“That doesn’t fucking answer anything,” Meouch snapped but Sung ignored him.

As the sun rose, they could see a lone figure was making his way along the beach towards them, curly hair blowing dramatically in the morning breeze. Sung grinned and stepped forward to meet him.

“I see you’ve come after all!” Sung called.

“Of course!” ZAKK replied, taking his stance across from Sung. “I am no coward.”

Sung chuckled, raising his arms. “Well then… shall we begin?”

ZAKK nodded once and at first the two only stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move. Sung’s arm shot out suddenly and was blocked by ZAKK, who smirked and aimed for Sung’s face, a hit also quickly deflected. They went on this way for a while, a few hits easily blocked, one testing the another’s strength, before devolving into more complex blows. Sung’s leg shot out, whipping towards ZAKK’s head, narrowly missing his face as he ducked out of the way.

Then things began to escalate.

Sung’s prismatic core suddenly lit up, washing his face in a harsh blue light, electricity crackling from the center of his chest out through his body. ZAKK seemed surprised for a moment before a deep pink, static-y aura lit up around him, reflecting off his aviators. Sung laughed, electricity sparking through his fingertips as ZAKK lunged.

This was a new way of fighting, both of them moving so quickly that Phobos had a hard time keeping track of who was hitting who, everything blurring into streaks of pink and blue. But eventually Sung landed a hit squarely on ZAKK’s chest, sending him flying. ZAKK grunted and fell back into the sand, chest rising and falling as he panted for breath. Sung stood over him, arms crossed, but ZAKK made no move to get up, waving one arm weakly in surrender.

Sung’s face broke into an excited grin.

“That was excellent!” he exclaimed, helping ZAKK to his feet and patting him on the back. “I can really tell you’ve been practicing!”

“Can you?” he asked, almost shyly. The pink aura had faded, leaving ZAKK looking suddenly, well, _human_.

“Of course I can! Here, take this. You’ve earned it.” Sung whipped a FOOD BAR out of his leg pouch, handing it to ZAKK. “Keep this safe and only use it in an emergency, okay? You know how valuable they are.”

ZAKK bowed gratefully before accepting the bar. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Sung bowed in return. “You’re welcome. I hope to see you soon.”

“You bet.” ZAKK grinned. “I mean, we’ve gotta have a rematch sometime, yeah?”

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, hold on.” Meouch finally spoke up, interrupting the two, and Sung looked at him in surprise. “What the fuck is going on? What happened to the whole battle to the death thing?”

“What? Oh! No, no, ZAKK’s just a big fan of our work, you know?” Sung said, slinging his arm jovially around ZAKK’s shoulders. “I’ve been training him, taught him everything he knows! I had a feeling he’d come to challenge me last night, and I wanted to make sure he had an audience for his first real fight!”

“You mean you all got us up at the crack of dawn just so we could watch you spar with some...  _dude?”_ Meouch asked incredulously.

“Well, ZAKK is more than ‘some dude,’ Commander,” Sung said, raising an eyebrow. “But… yes, I suppose so. Wasn’t it thrilling?”

Meouch, however, seemed less than thrilled, and he shot Sung one final glare before he shook his head. “I’m going back to bed,” he grumbled, and marched back up the beach towards their hotel.


End file.
